SuperTwilight
by SSMordecai
Summary: Edward left, Charlie's dead, Bobby's still alive. Bella with a broken heart and revenge on her brain she becomes a hunter with the Winchesters to end Victoria and Metatron. Maybe the Cullens on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters go to their respectfully awesome owners.

**Twilight and bella is set during New Moon, Supernatural is set during season 8.** **(Bobby doesn't die.)**

My name is Isabella Swan, but i go by Bella. I moved to Forks, Washington after my mom Renee got married again. She wanted to move to Florida to live in the carelessness of her honeymoon stage of her marriage, Phil(her new husband) also plays baseball so they went for training or whatever, anyway i moved into my dads again. The first couple of weeks here was filled with blissfully awkward silence and attempts of conversation on my fathers part. I loved it, the silence.

Most people did what they could to fill the silence, music, TV, ect... But there's something eerie about silence and the white noise. Like all your thoughts are able to roam free in your mind, all your doubts, insecurities, fears. Right there in the front of your mind, with no distractions.

Distraction. According to Edward that's what i was. A distraction. I met Edward when i first moved to Forks, Jessica was happy to fill me in on him and his family. Apparently they were untouchable, they certainly looked like it. They never talked to anyone, never went to dances, football games. Nothing. Just kept to themselves and looked like gods and goddesses in silence, how fucking inconspicuous. But out of everyone Edward picked me, the awkward quiet girl who trips over her own two feet. Of course, i fell in love. Blissful, ignorant love. Besides being hunted down by a vampire named James and almost getting killed. Everything was perfect. Until my 18th birthday, i told Alice i didn't want a party it was just another day of aging. But with Alice everything was extravagant and everything deserved a party. Everything also had to be prim, perfect and designer. She would have designer toilet paper if they needed it.

You see, normal human things that we do on a daily basis, vampires don't have to worry about. They don't sweat, eat, piss, shit, sleep.. Nothing. Besides being flawless and basically have super powers. Forever must suck for them, they'll never have pizza. Ever. THAT is a forever i cannot do. Anyway, my birthday party was going alright, Emmet got me a new stereo for my baby that i did not approve of. The forever ice queen Rosalie, got me a bracelet. Esme and Carlisle got me plane tickets to see my mother, Esme and Carlisle are two people i actually do miss...But me being my clumsy self i cut my finger, no big deal right? Just a little paper cut, no problem? Wrong. Edward decides to fling me into a glass table with glass plates, slicing my arm wide open. Way to solve the problem idiot. Jasper, poor Jasper, couldn't handle all the bloodlust and came after me, but you know what? I don't blame him. Edward's the one who pushed me into that table, that only made it worse. The family cleared out and the doc stitched my arm up, once all the blood was gone Edward came back to take me was silent on the entire car right home, he didn't come over that night, didn't walk me to my door, or call me. Nothing. The family wasn't at school the next couple of days, i didn't see or talk to them. Only Edward, but he only came half of the time. And when he was he seemed distant and distracted, After school he came over and asked me to take a walk with him in the woods, the fucking woods. The walk took a little time, i kept tripping over anything and everything with little help from Edward who looked rushed and annoyed. We finally came to a stop and he dumped me, told me i was just a distraction and that i didn't matter, also that the family was leaving and i'll never hear from any of them again. He took me into the woods just to dump me. Harsh.

i wanted to scream and cry when he walked away, but i didn't. I was..Numb. I walked back to my house in a daze, surprisingly finding my way. The events of the past couple of weeks swirling in my head. When i finally reached the house i noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Strange, i thought he was working late tonight. I opened the front door and threw my bag i got out of my truck onto the floor,

"Dad? I went for a walk, sorry for not calling i thought you were working late tonight. Dad?" i started to panic slightly, i rounded the corner and my heart dropped into my stomach. Blood, so much blood. My father was on the couch, throat wide open, blood smeared all over the walls and couch..Was it possible for a human to have this much blood? I stood there, frozen. And did the only thing my body could do in that moment, i screamed. And screamed, and after what felt like forever, Jacob and four tall burly men i didn't know ran into the house. Jacob tried to grab me and then my body and brain finally kicked into over drive i started kicking and crying "NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO CHARLIE! DAD PLEASE NO" i kept screaming at the top of my lungs and all i could picture was bright unruly red hair, then apparently i just passed out.

The funeral for my father was nice, half the town showed up, telling me ill be in their prayers and thoughts. Prayers and thoughts wont bring Charlie back. The police are saying it was a break in gone bad, said Charlie must of showed up in the middle and things got well...Messy. But i knew the truth, it was that bitch Victoria. I may be human, but i'll get my revenge. I don't know how, but i have a feeling i will. After the funeral i got all my fathers affairs in order, i didn't sell the house. It felt wrong, instead i packed up my stuff, locked the doors and put myself on a plane, which is where i currently am at now. I'm going to my uncle Bobby's. I never heard much about Bobby, i only met him once or twice when i was little, apparently he was a drunk who owned a scrap yard. But hey, i don't judge.

I was relieved when we finally landed in South Dakota, after sitting next to a man who smells like cheese and to much old spice, i'm happy to be anywhere other than that seat. An hour later i finally arrived at Bobby's, junk parts and cars where littered everywhere covered in rust and dents, expect for one; parked in front of the house was a '67 4 door hard top chevy impala. And i nearly melted, it was a beauty i'll tell you what.

I walked up the steps and before i could even knock the door flew open and a medium height, sandy haired green eyed man stood in front of me, he was absolutely perrrrrfect, after scanning each other up and down our eyes met.

"Who the hell are you?"

I'm going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I once again, own nothing.**

**For conversations BOLD will be Bella so i dont have to keep putting "she said"**

Dean. Dean winchester, that was the name of the beautiful gruff man who i gracefully met at the front door. He has a brother to, Sam. Who i haven't met yet since he took Bobby's car out on a beer and food run.(Apparently Dean has this thing about people driving his car, whatever.)

"**So what's up with all these books Bobby? I can understand if you like reading but this is a little much dontcha think?**" i said scanning the countless books around the room.

"Well what can i say, i like variety." He snapped back in an annoyed tone. "**Yeah i can tell**" I smugly replied holding up one of the countless bottles of scotch, which got a smirk from Dean and a grunt from Bobby. "**Uncle Bobby, besides books what have you been up to? I almost forgot you existed.**"

"Ha just keeping the idgits out of trouble" and jerked a thumb at Dean.

"**Ohhhh really? And what can this little angel do that could be so evil? hm?**" I replied cooly as i slid over to the couch next to Dean.

"Sweetheart, i'm no angel and i'd be very happy to show you otherwise" He remarked leaning in closer and grinning. That grin went straight between my legs and for a second i forgot Bobby was even in the room till he cleared his throat "UHM thats my niece you pervvy idgit" This just got awkward. But thank god Sam decided to walk in the door, i think hes my new favorite now.

"uh who's this?" Sam asked as he put away a case of beer and started pulling fast food out of a paper bag, Sam had to be the tallest man i have ever seen, standing 6'Holy shit in a black V-neck and leather jacket, pretty similiar to what Dean was wearing, awe they matched. He had semi-long brown hair and eyes to die for. He was handsome, very handsome.

"**I'm bella, i'm Bobbys niece and umm im staying with him for a while**" I replied as i picked up a burger and tore into it, "**MMM bacon, my favorite**" i spit out with a mouth full of food, Bella Swan keeping it classy. Sam laughed "well, i'm Sam. Can i ask why you decided to stay with Bobby? He didn't tell us you were coming" "**My father was murdered.**" I replied between bites of food, which got a shocked look out of Sam and Dean "oh we-uh i'm sorry to hear that, that was probably rough for you." Sam said putting his hand on my arm, he seemed nice. "Do you know what killed him?" Dean asked while taking a seat. "**No, they never caught them. But it's okay, i will one day**" I smugly replied getting up from the table and grabbing another burger "**Thanks for the food boys**" i walked up the stairs with the instruction from Bobby to take the room next to Deans, if only i knew where that was. Jeeze. I finally found the room that'll be mine for god knows how long, i stripped down into my underwear(c'mon who sleeps in pajamas? Right.) i was instantly asleep, then the nightmares stared.

I was running, and running but no matter how fast i tried to go i wasn't fast enough, branches were slapping me in the face as i ran but i didn't care. I finally came to a clearing and i saw me and Edward. I was in our field, but it was covered in blood. I slowly walked into it in horror, we were oblivious to the blood around us, Edward reached up to touch my face and smeared blood across my cheeks, we were still oblivious. I heard running and whipped around and was instantly tackled by Victoria, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE THIS IS YOUR FAULT" She screeched i turned my head and was instantly met with my fathers head, which was torn from his body. "**NO PLEASE GOD NO PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME**" i kept trying to scream over and over but nothing would come out of my throat, Victoria was still on top of my me laughing and laughing, she picked up my fathers head and cradled it "This is your fault Bella, all your fault." She cooed like she was talking to a baby, i tried screaming again and this time it actually worked i screamed and tried to kick free

"BELLA! BELLA WAKE UP BELLA!" Suddenly i jumped up in my bed at Bobbys soaking wet in sweat, my eyes met with Dean who was sitting on my bed and Sam and Bobby at the end of the bed. I noticed they all had guns locked and loaded "**JESUS CHRIST IS THAT A GUN WHAT THE HELL**" i yelled and jumped out of bed "Bella i'm sorry we heard you scream and we thought something happened so we rushed up here" Sam studdered as Bobby went "Christ" and walked out of the room, "Bella, as awesome as this view is you might wanna.." and Dean waved up and down his body. Right, i'm in my underwear.

Sam and Dean both smirked "Goodnight Bella" Sam said as he walked out of the room. Dean stayed in his position on the bed and crossed his arms "**Get out**" "awe c'mon Bell-" "**OUT DEAN**" i yelled as i pushed Dean out of my room. I flopped down on the bed and looked at the alarm clock, 4:00. Jesus. I wont be sleeping anymore, i laid in bed for another two hours before hauling my ass outta bed and into the shower, i stayed in the hot water as long as i could before i forced myself out, i dried off and got dressed in a simple black muscle T, ripped up skinny jeans and halfway unlaced combat boots. Decided to do some winged eyeliner and some contouring for makeup.

I walked down the stairs to the sounds of arguing which quieted down upon my arrival but i did hear the words 'Cas, Kevin and angels' but i'll store that away for later.

"**Oh no no, please continue.**" i smirked while opening the fridge that was filled with jack shit but beer, "**ooookay you guys need food, i don't have a car nor do i know where to go. Who volunteers to take me?**" I asked Dean jumped up "I guess i'll take my baby out"

"**Aw Dean how sweet**"

"I was talking about my car." He smirked

"**Asshole**" i yelled back while walking out the door.

The car ride was filled with AC/DC and other old rock songs, which i couldn't complain. I liked it. We finally got the super cute super tiny market and all Dean wanted was beer and bacon, jeeze its like taking a 5 year old shopping. We get to the check out and was met by a 6'1 blonde with huge boobs who's attention was completely set on Dean, who obviously didn't mind at all, i slammed my hand on the counter and cleared my throat "Hi, Cindy," i snapped leaning in closer looking at her name tag, "**I'd like to pay in credit.**"i looked over to Dean who was leaned against the counter smirking at me "**_Shut the hell up_**"

"You're jealous it's cute"

"I am NOT jealous" i slammed back pushing the cart out the door towards the impala.

The car ride back to Bobby's was once again filled with the same AC/DC songs and comfortable silence.

I was not jealous.

We arrived back to Bobby's to see Sam and Bobby nose deep in about 50 books

"Hey, what did you guys get?" Sam asked peeking into one of the bags

"**Steak, eggs, bread, chicken, basically the whole food group**" i replied picking stuff out of the bag, i turned around and suddenly a dark haired man in a trench coat was standing in front of me "**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST**" i yelled dropping the eggs on the floor "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**"

"I'm Castiel..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Wanting someone to help write this story with me!**

"UH, Bella why don't you come help me in the garage i'm repairing one of Bobby's cars for you and uh maybe you'd like to help me with it" Sam stuttered out

"No actually i'm fine right here i mean i always wanna get to know Bobby's friend's" i said taking a seat on the couch, the boys shifted uncomfortably and Castiel just stood there silently. "We aren't friends Bell-" "I'M STAYING OKAY" I yelled out while turning to Castiel "I'm Bella, Bobby's niece" and stuck out my hand, Castiel just looked at my hand confused "I know who you are Bella, i'm sorry you father died" Castiels gruff and hard voice spoke before walking up to Dean, "We found Metatron. We need to leave quickly" panic filled everyones eyes, mine only filled up with anger.

"HOLD ON, how did you know my father died and who the fuck is Metatron? A transformer?" I spat out while jumping up from the couch, Sam and Dean quickly looked between each other while Bobby just muttered cuss words to himself. "Bella...Now isn't the time.." Dean warned, "No, now is the perfect time. How did you know my father died." crossing my arms looking between the two

"I'm an angel of the lord, and i have been watching you for some time Bella Swan." shock ran across everyones face. but me, I instantly busted out laughing. "Hahahahahaha wow, good one really i needed a laugh. But really, how did you know my father died and my last name?" My voice getting more serious as i went on, Sam threw a panic look to Dean, "Cas here is on some serious meds i mean half the time he doesn't even know what's goin' on up here isn't that right Cas" Dean spoke putting an arm around Cas and giving him a hard look. 'Cas' just stood there, arms at his side. wow, this guy is creepy AND awkward.

"No, Dean you don't understand. Bella is the next prophecy, she needs to come with us. They will be after her once they know she exist."Castiel spoke out in a panic, what the hell is this guy rambling about? A prophecy? I'm not a fucking prophecy, what kind of drugs is this fucking wack job on?

"Christ on a fucking stick"

"WHAT?"

"God damn it are you serious Cas?"

For a guy out of his mind on medication they look freaked out, i mean he was just a guy on his medication..right?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled out collectively making everyone in the room stop talking.

"Cas, this is true?I mean are you sure you didn't just get the wrong person?" Dean begged out. Cas shook his head, "I'm sorry Dean it's her."

Sam walked from the doorway and sat next to me while Dean walked back and forth rubbing his temples.

"Alright, listen Bella this is going to sound crazy but you just have to bear with us" Dean took a deep breath "The supernatural is real."

"I know." I just stared back. "What?!" Everyone but Castiel, who once again, stood blankly in the corner, "Bell was closely involved with a coven of vampire in Forks." Castiel said taking a couple steps forward

"WHAT?!" Bobby jumped up from his seat, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL?" He spat out, Dean just stood there looking at me angrily with his hands on his hips(hot i might add) and Sam from right next to me decided to speak up "As stupid and important as that is, we got more important things to deal with right now," Sam grabbed my arm "But we WILL deal with it later."

"There's a lot more things out there besides vampires Bella, thats just the tip of the ice burg" Dean decided to finally speak up

"Hah, oh really? Like what?" I said amused crossing my arms.

-_**TWO HOURS**_** LATER-**

"Wait so let me get this straight, you killed Paris Hilton?"

"No it wasn't actually Paris it took the form of Paris."Sam said leaning in across the kitchen table

"So let me get this other thing straight, you cross the country literally hunting things out that want to kill you, to save other people?" I looked at Dean who took a swing of his beer before talking, "That's right" "Oh, well my hero" I said while leaning forward. Castiel shifted uncomfortably from the corner. "Don't worry about sweetheart" Dean said, winking at me and finishing off his beer. Sam cleared his throat "Alright, we have to get on the road now, Bella go pack" I got up and ran up the stairs packing what i needed most, after 20 minutes i was back downstairs to see the boys waiting at the door to go, Bobby grabbed Deans arm, "Don't you let nuttin' happen to my niece you got it" He spoke seriously, "I'll take care of her Bobby" Dean replied, Sam nodded his head in agreement. We waked out the door towards his impala, "SHOTGUN" I yelled running towards the car, i jumped in the passenger side and Sam stood thereand threw his arms in the arm, "Sorry dude" Dean laughed. "Where are we going?" I asked once everyone besides Cas got into the car. "New york"

THIS CAR RIDE IS TAKING FORRREEEVVVEEERRRRRRR, there are only so many games of candy crush a girl can play. "DDDEEEAAANNN, can we please pull over/" i whined for the 5th time, "Lets get a hotel" i said checking the the time, 2AM. "Well sweetheart i thought i had to at least take you out to dinner first," Dean smirked which got a laugh from Sam, "Ha ha good one asshole, there's a hotel right there let's stop!" Dean finally pulled over and got us a room,we walked in and set our bags down, "UHH Dean, there's only 2 beds." " Looks like were bunk mates" He smirked flopping down on the bed. he will be the death of me, but two can play this game. "Okay Dean, Sam, goodnight." "Ha goodnight Bella" Sam laughed while walking into the bathroom to shower, i stripped down to a muscle T and my boyshorts, Dean just stared from the bed. "What? Just making myself comfortable." I smirked and climbed into bed, i leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek "Goodnight Dean" I whispered before rolling over and falling asleep "Man you are going to be the death of me" was the last thing i remember him saying before i fell asleep, he had no idea how right he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi, i am so sorry for the late update. i moved, and my cat got loose and i got a new dog (chawiene(chihuahua and wiener dog)) and yeah its been a weird mess lately, but anyway i am still looking for someone to write this story with me!**

It's been one month since i found out that vampires weren't the only supernatural beings in the world, in fact vampires were the tip of the iceberg. From all the stories i heard from Dean and Sam, vampire's weren't that bad compared to the things they've faced. The apocalypse, heaven shutting down, purgatory, "taking down dick" as Dean put it. Here i was worried about the little things in life, worrying about being with Edward, when i had no idea about the horrors and things that went bump in the night. When you learn about the supernatural world, you see everything different. The people on the streets you second guess if they're actually human or not. Your best friend couldn't even be your best friend, they could be anything and everything. I don't know whats more horrifying; knowing the horrors in the night, or being in ignorant bliss and not even knowing.

In fact, it's not completely things that are in the night. They're there during the day, they could be your doctor, co worker, the man you bumped into this morning and didn't say sorry to, the coffee house barista. They're there...Watching you. Blending in, some not so much. But human or not, everything in this world has needs. And those needs could be fulfilled responsibly, or not. That's where the Winchesters come in; the Winchesters aren't the only ones apparently. People all over, hunters, risk their life's to make sure you have nothing to worry about. They don't need thank yous, or recognition. And they think they live horrible lifes; if you save at least one life in yours. That's a pretty good life if you ask me.

I sat in the back of the impala blasting Arctic Monkeys drowning out Deans bitching about not having leads on Metatron. This is all so surreal to me, apparently i'm a prophecy(the only one i might add. pretty special.) when one dies another one rises, the last one was Kevin Tran straight A student going places. And now he's dead, well sorta. His ghost came back and haunted this bunker i keep hearing about and they had to set out and find Kevin's mom and she took him home, that is so sweet in such a fucked up way.

For the past month i've been been training while on the road, when we had no leads we would pull off and Sam would combat fight me and teach me the history of hunting and how to kill them, Dean taught me how to use the guns while he wasn't looking down my shirt. *Sigh* Dean, our relationship hasn't progressed past hard flirting. Sam on the other hand quickly became like my brother with his love for knowledge and books.

I begged dean after two weeks of training to take me on a hunt, just to get me to shut up he took me on a minor ghost thing in Nebraska. It went really well besides Dean being shot in the arm with a salt bullet(Sooooo sorry Dean) but being on that hunt made me realize that this is what i need to do in live, i want to save people, i want to be the reason they feel like they can sleep comfortably at night.

"HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY" Dean yelled from the front seat

"Yes sweetheart?" I said in an overly sweet voice sitting up and turning off my iPod, i noticed we were at a gas station in a seemingly busy town.

"c'mon pick out what you want to eat" Dean said jumping out of the impala. I jumped out and followed him into the gas station and spotted Sam coming out of the bathroom, i walked around the store picking out food to last the next two days, Deans been real stuck up lately about making stops. I walked past the front window and noticed a woman walking her dog, but the dog was freaking out and barking up at the sky trying to run away. I looked towards the other side of the street and noticed another dog doing the same thing. I stared at them in confusion for a minute before realizing what was happening "DEAN, DEAN" i yelled running towards the front of the store, Sam and Dean popped out of no where "bella?! Whats wrong?" "We have to leave right no-" my sentence was cut off by every window or glass object in the store suddenly exploding the TV monitor by the cash register starting switching channels rapidly before going to straight static

I picked myself off the floor with help from Sam, everyone around us was screaming and in a confused panic, Dean wrapped his arm around me and shoved my head into his chest and we ran out of the store and into the Impala as quickly as we could, no one around us seemed to get hurt so we took off down the highway doing 80MPH

"BELLA are you okay?!" Sam yelled turning around and scanning me up and down from the front seat "Yes i'm fine what the fuck is going on"

"I don't know but we need Cas, now." Dean said speeding up faster out of the random town we drove through.

+**2 weeks later+**

Apparently what happened at the gas station was just a warning for us to back off, Cas said everything was quiet but he apparently has a few followers who have friends on the inside. People need a leader, someone to look up too. Its chaos, absolutely.

I signed from my spot on the bed in the hotel we were staying at, somewhere in Illinois not sure where. Sam was sitting on the lap top typing away trying to find anything, Dean was sitting next to him reading the paper. I sat up and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" Dean said without looking up from the paper.

"To get something to drink, jeeze is that alright with you?" I said walking out before he could answer. I stood in the doorway looking back and forth down the hall looking for the pop machine, of course it was under the creep half burnt out flickering light. I stood there pondering my choices of what to get, i looked up and noticed the reflection of a tall man behind me i spun around and no one was there. Terror filled me and i took off as fast as i could down the hall towards the room, i looked back to see if he was there and i just missed him, nothing. i look forward and the same man was standing feet in front of me, i skitted to a stop and ending up falling flat on my back, he towered over me blocking out the light, he grabbed me by my throat and lifted me in the air "Hello, Bella. I am very sorry." and i blacked out.

I woke up in a dank dark room bound by my hands and feet "Good, you're awake" and oldish looking man came into my line of sight, he was balding and had grey hair and skruff. He was dressed in a simply dirty hooded coat and and jeans.

"W-who are you? Please..Don't hurt me" I cried out, tearing streaming down my face. I noticed the man who captured me standing in the corner silently watching me,

"Tst tst, i cannot promise that Ms. Bella, you, you are something special" he said crouching down in front of me

"Please let me go, Who are you?" I cried bowing my head.

"I am Metatron. And you are going to die tonight Bella Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything!**

I sat in our tiny hotel room reading the paper while Sammy sat on the computer looking for leads, Bella left to get something from the vending machine..Bella, girl sure is a damn pistol i'll tell you what. I'm not one for love, because everyone around me always seems to die.

But Bella, that girl is a different story. She has been through a fair share of heartbreak, due to those damn blood suckers the Cullens. My blood boils thinking about those things, i'll find them one day. And when i do they're going to meet my trusty machete. Cullens are a type of vampire i've never heard of or hunted. They sparkle? Wtf was up with that? God damn fairies.

I was brought out of my thoughts from a frantic looking Cas popping up into our room, hate it when he does that. Gunna get the guy a bell one day.

"Cas? What's wrong?" I asked taking my feet off the table and putting down the paper. He looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Isabella?" He asked in a panic voice

"Uh, Bella went to the vending machine? Why what's wrong?" Sammy asked standing up, worry written across his face.

"We need to get Bella, now." Cas demanding opening up the door and running down the hall way. Cas came to a stop in front of the vending machine and just stood blankly down the long hallway.

"Cas? What's wrong? Where's Bella?" Sammy asked angrily.

Cas slowly turned around to face us, head down low.

"Metatron has Bella. We need to leave, now."

Me and Sammy frantically ran into our room and packed all of our things, Cas stood in the doorway

"Where are we going?" I asked frantically. "Alaska. I'll meet you at the state line." Cas said before disappearing.

We are GOING to get Bella back damn it.

Metatron lied when he said i was going to die tonight, he wanted me to die slowly. What the fuck did i do to this guy in a past life?

I rose my bruised and bleeding head and stared at the room around me, it was day time and they didn't bother covering the windows so i could now see every part of this room. We were in a factory, i know that much. There was a table of knifes and blades and a blow torch which i graciously met i have no idea how long ago. I looked out the window and noticed it was snowing, and there were mountains.

I started pulling on the leather bands that tied me to the chair when the door opened and the man who captured me walked in with sorrow written on his face, i still don't know his name.

"No no please don't hurt me, please, just kill me" I begged out and let my head drop.

He stopped dead in his tracks when i asked him to kill me, "Bella, i'm so sorry for the horrors that have been brought upon you..This...Is not something i signed up for. Torturing an innocent girl." He said lifting up my head and staring at my blood and bruises.

"I can't fix this head wounds, but i can fix your legs." He got down on his knees and grabbed each of my legs with one hand, white simmering light covered my legs till they didn't hurt anymore, no pain no more blood, completely healed...If he wasn't the reason i was in here i would totally think that was cool.

He stood up with determination on his face, and started to undo my my bounds.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I asked confusion written on my face. Before i could blink we were outside, in the freezing snow that seemed to go on forever.

"Run Bella, run that way only if you want to live." He said pointing what i assumed was South.

I just stood there with a blank look on my face before his yelling got my legs moving

"GO! METATRON IS COMING. RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK"

he didn't have to tell me twice. I ran, and ran and ran. Branches slapping me in the face, i tripped mulitple times and could no longer feel my face and arms.

I came to a stop in a clearing when i noticed a big beautiful white house in front of me. A massive weight fell off my shoulders and i took off as fast as i could towards the house...Then i noticed, in the driveway.. A red BMW, a massive jeep...and... A silver Volvo.

This can't be real life, this is why he told me to run this way...This can't be happening...

"Bella Bella Bella..." I spun around and was face to face with Metatron

"Killing you will be so much sweeter now..Now...The people you thought loved you will watch you die." He said before grabbing my throat and throwing me as hard as he could, the only thing i could do was cover my face and hope.

Before smashing into the window i heard the distinct scream from...Alice?

I smashed through the window glass cutting my face, arms, legs, and well...Everywhere.

I slammed on the ground and skitted across the floor landing on my back, i slowly rose to my feet and was met with the very confused and worry looking Cullens. And also another family of vampires...Alaska...Veggies...Denali..That son of a bitch wasn't helping me, He put me right where he wanted me. And i fell for it.

Before i could say anything Metatron appeared in the open window. He stuck his hand out and the now running towards me Cullens stopped dead in there tracks, seemingly in a lot of pain.

"Bella...Bella...Bella... So naive. So young." He teased walking forward.

"Bella...Oh god Bella..." Is what the only thing that seemed to come out of most of the Cullens mouths, the rest, like the Denalis...Were silent in shock.

"Stupid fucking angel" I spat out, spitting all the blood in my mouth in his direction.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, angels, Castiel is an angel...

I put my hands in the air and slowly dropped to my knees

"Wha-What are you doing?" He asked walking towards me faster.

"I'm praying, bitch." I said like it was the most obviously thing in the world.

I could only think one thing before Metatron pointed his hand at me and everything went dark

'CASTIEL HELP ME PLEASE'


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't move, breathe, speak or hear and its so dark all the time. If i knew it would be this lonely i would have been cremated instead.**

They say when you die, your life replays back to you, you see yourself as a child when you fell off your bike and busted your lip, or when you got your first zit and you thought to yourself "I did not sign up for this shit." Then after all that, you're in heaven. Where it's everything you ever wanted, but what if you're in heaven now? Everyone around you is a figment of your imagination,they aren't there, you're alone, there isn't anything or anyone around you. You are either completely alone in this universe or you are not, and i don't know which one is more terrifying.

But that's not how it really is, at least for me, it's all white. A vast nothing, no white noise or that annoying buzzing sound when its completely silent. It's just me, and my thoughts. That, is terrifying.

I tried looking around me but wasn't entirely sure i was moving at all. I couldn't see my body or speak, i wanted to panic...But i felt nothing.

"BELLA? BELLA WAKE UP" Bella? Who's Bella? I'm Bella. Bella Swan, and that's...Sam? Sam. Sam! The Winchesters, Metatron, that weird guy Castiel. It all came crashing down on me at once, and the more i realized the louder the voices got. I tried to follow the voice, and it got louder and louder as i tried. God, i'm trying...But i'm so tired.. I can't feel anything besides that i want to lay down and go to sleep, is that possible?

"Bella, Bella, please get up" Dean. DEAN. All tiredness left my uh..body? As i tried even harder to reach the voices. Two tiny black dots appeared in my vision and the louder the voices got the bigger the black dots did till it took up my entire vision,

Water instantly filled my lungs and i lunged forward out of a bathtub filled with ice and water, i gasped for breath and black dots still clouded my vision, when i could finally see and breathe properly i looked around me and found Dean at the end of the tub in front of me with worry etched across his face, Sam was to my left, and Carlisle was to my right.

I jumped out of the tub straight into Deans arms, grasping at him trying to get warmth from the ice cold water.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Sam moved from the side of the tub and kneeled behind me rubbing my back, Carlisle came around and put a blanket around me with the help from Dean.

"Her heart rate is normal, and there appears to be no damage, just the cuts and bruises that were already there. She's going to be okay." He spoke out putting both hands on the boys shoulders reassuringly.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Yeah, thanks doc."

Of course, Bella, Alice put some clothes in the bedroom for you; get dried off and changed the family would like to talk to you. Take as much time as you need." Carlisle said while walking out of the bathroom. "Th-thank you." I sputtered out, Sam and Dean helped me up and Dean grabbed the sides of my face "Bella? Are you okay?" "I'm fi-fine, what happened?"

"Metatron disappeared before we got there, Castiel heard you and we flashed there as quickly as we could. But it was to late.." Sam trailed on.

"It's okay, were gunna find him. Now get out so i can changed." They both nodded their heads and walked out fo the room closing the door behind them.

I walked to the bed dreading what pixie had gotten for me, to my surprise...Wasn't that bad.

Black ripped up skinny jeans, a long sleeved crop top and combat boots..Not bad Alice...Not bad.

I dried off and slowly got dressed, mentally preparing myself for the conversation im about to have and how i'm going to stop myself from taking heads, as i was pulling up my pants out of the corner of my eye i noticed a machete...Ah, Dean. I smiled and hooked it onto the front of my jeans. I finished getting dressed and slowly walked down the stairs, Dean and Sam were standing in one corner and the vampires in the other. It was like they were about to have a wicked dance off.

"Bella!" The pixie yelled before running up and hugging me, i didn't do anything, i just stood there arms at my side.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I spat out. She let go and took a few steps back in shock, "Bella...?" She whispered, i pushed past her and walked to the Winchesters. I leaned over and whipsered in Deans ear "Is the Impala here?" "Uh...No." "Fuck"

"Bella, love, language please." Edwards voice rang through my system, still looking at Dean i tilted my head to the side and slowly turned it toward him and the others.

"Excuse me?"

"Ladies do not talk like that Bella, so please watch your language." He said crossing his arms.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion and i kept shaking my head back and forth trying to comprehend what the fuck he just said.

"Dude..." Emmett whispered putting his head in his hands.

"Edward, i don' think that's the best idea.." Jasper drawed in a deep southern accent.

"Okay, how about this," I said taking out the machete that i noticed has dried dead mans blood on it, Dean, always one step ahead. "I wont kill you today, God knows i want too, and i will. But i have bigger fish to fry than some veggie monsters." I smiled.

Some blonde from the Denalis started laughing, "Haha you think you can kill us? You're just a pathetic human." And before i could blink she was right in front of me and grabbed a fist full of my hair, before anyone could respond i cut her throat with the machete and venom came gushing out, ew, and i actually wanted this to make up 90% of my body at one point?

"My nipples are so hard right now." I laughed and turned to the shocked Cullens.

"Not today, or tomorrow, but someday...I will kill you." I spat out flipping the bird and walking out the door.

I had my pick of cars, red BMW, Jeep...Volvo... I took the machete and stabbed it through the hood of the Volvo and stuck with Alice's yellow Porsche, i jumped in the driver seat and was prepared to to cut some wires when i noticed the keys were already in it.

Thanks Alice.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?!" Dean yelled jumping in the front seat.

"A little warning could of been great they could have killed you." Sammy spoke from the back.

"Nah, at least we got a free car." I said smiling and reeving the engine.

I peeled out of the driveway and followed the only road for what seemed like an hour.

Dean reached over and grabbed my arm "Bella..I'm glad you're okay.."

Yeah...Me too..


End file.
